The present invention relates generally to information processing systems and more particularly to a methodology and implementation for enabling an optimized text presentation for text within an image file display.
In networked computer systems, a plurality of computers are connected together and one or more of the computers generally performs the function of a network server. A network may be established through the hard-wired interconnection of a plurality of computer terminals in a local network or on a wider scale such as the Internet or World Wide Web (WWW) which may include telecommunication links. In any case, the network server acts as the central control unit for providing access to files, programs and program execution to the individual computers connected within the network. In general, a networked computer terminal will xe2x80x9clogonxe2x80x9d to the network and obtain access to a network server. The network server will download a homepage presentation on the user""s terminal which may include audio and video effects. From the initial screen display, a user may designate any other xe2x80x9caddressxe2x80x9d to get to another xe2x80x9clocationxe2x80x9d or Web page screen display. The user may also select from a plurality of functions which may be presented for user selection on the initial display.
In general, a user who is operating a computer terminal can select the particular screen resolution of the user""s display device. Screen resolutions can vary on computer screens. Typical resolutions are 160xc3x97160 for palm-held devices, 640xc3x97480 for VGA screen resolution, 800xc3x97600 for early SVGA screen resolution and 1600xc3x971200 for a high resolution screen. Further, color depth can also vary in computer screens. Color selections include 2-bit gray scale, 16 colors, 256 colors and/or 24 or 32 bit color. Resolution and color selections can be chosen in many of the available computer operating systems. Thus a user may optimize screen resolution for the user""s display device with regard to presentations made thereon, especially with regard to the user""s needs. For example, programmers typically like high resolutions at low color depth while low resolution and high color depth would be preferred for video viewing.
Advertisements which are displayed at a user terminal from a remote Web site are generally downloaded in an image format. For example, so called xe2x80x9cbanner adsxe2x80x9d are generally in a xe2x80x9cgifxe2x80x9d format. This creates a problem when text is contained as part of the displayed imagery. Since images typically are designed for one particular resolution, it is often the case that text that looks fine on 1600xc3x971200 resolution screen may look unreadable and fuzzy on a 640xc3x97480 screen resolution. The reverse is also true. Thus there is a need to be able to adjust text associated with image files for a particular screen resolution of a user terminal. More broadly stated, there is a need to balance the display of content from heterogeneous sources on to users"" screens which have differing screen resolutions.
A method and implementing computer system are provided in which a request from a client for the display of a web page is processed by initially separating device-dependent display data from device-independent display data. The device-independent data is first sent back to the requesting client while the device-dependent data is being processed prior to being returned to the client. The device-dependent data processing includes separating bitmaps with text and bitmaps without text. For bitmaps without text, the client resolution is obtained or estimated along with the original resolution for which each particular bitmap was designed. A tag is added to designate the originally designed resolution and the server scales the bitmap accordingly for the client device. For bitmaps with text, the string length of the text is determined and a tag is added specifying text overlaying bitmap and also the relative coordinates between the image and the text string start/stop positions. Adjustments are made so that the text fits inside the bitmap and the device-dependent data, including the modified bitmaps, are returned to the client following the return of the device-independent data.